


Graphics for Willow Haven

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Graphic Art, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Willow Haven by WinchestersRaven"The summer after Dean graduates high school he starts working full time for his family's ranch. The one hundred and eighty-two acres is nestled away just fifteen minutes from downtown Austin, Texas. Sometimes it's backbreaking work to keep the place running, but Dean always wanted the ranch for his own one day. When his boyfriend leaves for boot camp and with the arrival of the newest ranch hand, Castiel Novak, Dean's life gets turned upside down. Castiel is a mixture of the calm before the storm and a hurricane at times. The more they work with each other daily, the closer they become. After a life changing event, Dean finds himself torn between loyalty to his boyfriend and his desire to be closer to Castiel."





	Graphics for Willow Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Willow Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154183) by [WinchestersRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven). 



> Huge thank you to Mari for being fantastic to work with ♥ She is always appreciative and an awesome friend to have. Thank you for letting me release my creativity onto your fantastic story!
> 
> And thank you to my best friend Alex and friend Hannah (BlackDog9314) for being my art betas!
> 
> Everyone go read Willow Haven and leave Mari the love she deserves!
> 
> Rating is left blank because rating has yet to be determined.

[((Check out the story here!))](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7154183)

 

The first thing that stuck out to me about this story (other than, seriously, how hot is Cowboy Dean and Cas?!) was how sincere Dean was and how much I could relate to him, having had a similar relationship Dean had with Cain. I was immediately pulled into the first chapter with how real Dean was, and how he stuck to the character we love but was also so much more. I wanted to capture Dean in the banner, not only because this story revolves around his POV, but because I am already anticipating the amazing changes his character is going to make as he grows and finds himself and love. 

 

The banner, of course, started with the Ranch... I found an awesome picture of a ranch in Texas and changed their sign to match my own;

I added it into the original background and ended up with a rough background of this ((which, I think, is perfect and will most likely be used at another point))

 

I added in Dean, Cain and Castiel (and seriously, the original cowboy looked just like Dean! Both Mari and I did a double take). I played with some colors and ended up with this; 

 

 

Obviously, it's huge and couldn't be used for the banner. So, with some cropping, a few more color changes, and the addition of the shadow box and some text, we have the finished product at the top! I'm actually pretty proud of this piece. 

 

For a divider, and the chapter banners, I wanted them to tie into the title piece but be simple so they weren't over crowding the individual chapters. So, using the same colors and the iron-style for the original ranch sign, I came up with these; 

 

 

 


End file.
